New York, Midnight
by loucassia
Summary: Two somewhat acquaintances end up waking up together the next day. Warning: BBC Sherlock references, and crappy writing ahead. Rated T for some smex and language. BBC Sherlock belongs to the BBC, and Hetalia & characters belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.


**A/N: Hi guys, it's Louise here. This one-shot is a bit BDSM-influenced, but don't worry, it just includes a riding crop. Inspired a bit by the Sherlock episode "A Scandal In Belgravia".**

 **Not to let you guys wait, let's begin~**

 **Vietnam's POV**

 _7:30 PM_

...Glittering chandeliers nearly blinded me. I did not intend to go to this...celebration. Mei pulled me into this. She was accompanied by Kiku. I'm solo. To make it more worse, she made me wear a DRESS. I first protested, but when Mei described it, I stopped. It was a black dress, with dark wrapped sleeves and a silver waist belt. Along with a slit exposing my thigh. I loved it, it looked stunning. Except for the thigh slit. But that wasn't the end of my problems.

SHE MADE ME WEAR A PAIR OF HEELS. An uncomfortable pair of black Christian Louboutin ones. They reminded me of Irene Adler.

I put my black and white mask on, and walked in. Saw many familiar faces. Feliciano, Ludwig, Roderich, Elizaveta, Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio,... Everyone was enjoying themselves. Well, it was the Year-end Masquerade ball. Alfred was the one who proposed this idea.

Afterwards, I headed towards a corner in the hall, next to a high table. Watching my nation fellows dance, laugh and talk. Me, standing here, sipping a glass of red wine.

 **England's POV**

 _8:10 PM_

...After a few minutes, I fixed my suit, my mask and headed to the hall. Everyone was there for about 40 minutes already. Then it's the usual scenario. That bloody frog, Francis, started insulting me, mainly on my choice of my outfit. I ignored him, and there's Alfred, jumped out to greet me. I just raised my eyebrows in disgust, and greeted back.

 _Tonight's my night_ , I thought.

The masquerade ball is held in one of New York's biggest hotels. It was posh, indeed. Since we're nations, we get to stay in the hotel's penthouse apartments. I'd rather stay in the Palace, back home. It's still more beautiful than this.

I was lost for a moment. Not because there's way too much people, it's because of her. The tsundere part of my mind was nagging my heart not to fall for her. _Kirkland, you idiot! Stop blushing!_ , I remind myself.

 **Vietnam's POV**

 _12:00 AM_

After 3 hours of dancing, feasting, talking with others, I was so exhausted that I had to take my high heels off. It was hell walking in these. If only I could wear my leather Oxfords, or my comfy flats, my toes wouldn't suffer from walking.

I'm standing in an elevator. With a bunch of annoying Americans. They smelled of beer. After a few minutes, one young man started to check out on me. "Hello sexy. Wanna go to bed with me?" In reply, I gave him a warning glare, and deduced him. The man was heavily drunk, his hair was blond, his clothes tattered, and taller than me. He gave me a dangerous look, "Why won't you answer me, huh?" I remained silent. The man started blasting insults at me. I said nothing.

When I reached the breaking point, I kicked his crotch, and punched his nose. The man started to lose his balance and moan in agony. In return, he punched me in the cheekbones. Blood started to ooze out from my wound. In a second, I choked him with a Muay Thai move that Thailand taught me. The man passed out. The elevator stopped. I pulled the body out when the door opened. I pulled out my lotus pink-cased IPhone, and called the hotel medics, "Hello. I'm a guest at the hotel, and I'm at the lobby of the 12th floor. I'm with a man. He's got a broken nose, and probably a swollen neck. Please come quickly, thank you."

A moment later, the medics took that drunken bastard away. I sigh in relief, and quietly moan in pain. I don't have anymore energy to go up to my quarters. So I walked towards a random door. And knocked.

 **England's POV**

 _12:05 AM_

I was gazing at the city skyline outside the balcony, until I heard a slight knock at the door. I came closer, and looked through the door camera screen. A young lady in a black evening frock, with dark hair, and a wound on her cheekbone. "Hello there," she said, wiping off blood from the wound, "Um, can you help me please? I was in a fight with a drunken American bastard, and um..." I recognized her. It was Vietnam. The lady in black at the ball.

"Oh, hi. Please do come in, dear. I'll try to help." I replied and opened the door. She came in, and sighed in relief, "Oh goodness, thank you." I let her sit on my bed, while I get the first aid kit. When I got back, I got to work immediately. After cleaning the wound, I bandaged it. "Oh, I forgot. Your name is Arthur, right? England?", she asked. I grinned a little, "Yes, I am. And your name's Kim Lien? Vietnam?" She replied, "Yes."

 **Vietnam's POV**

 _12:15 AM_

I took a glimpse at him. Messy blond hair. Infamous thick eyebrows. Emerald green eyes. A lighter complexion than of mine. He was wearing a white shirt, and dark trousers. All of a sudden, he reached his hand out, and pull a hair strand from my face, "You're the strong one, aren't you?" A slight blush filled my cheeks. _H-how should I reply to this? He's complimenting me. Say something, Kim Lien!,_ I thought. "Really? That's what you really think of me?" I stuttered. "Yes. People think you're the cold one. I know that. I was the cold one, too. But you're not like that. You've been through too much hardships. Time made you cold. You can't bring yourself to loosen up. I understand that.", he said. Blush then filled my cheeks once more.

"You understand...me?"

"Yes, I do, poppet."

 **England's POV**

 _12:20 AM_

We had warm tea to accompany us. Of course, I bought the tea. Couldn't stand that idiot Alfred's so-called "tea". After a while, Vietnam went to the bathroom. She then came out in a black one-piece suit with the same sleeves, silver waist belt, and folded collar detail as her evening dress. She said, "This comes along with the dress, if you were wondering." I had to stop myself from blushing, because she looked so elegant.

Suddenly, my mind turned to lust mode. It's hard to resist. _Come on, keep it down for a moment!,_ I remind myself. We chatted for 20 minutes. Work, culture, friends and international concerns, mainly. Until our throats were dry, and our jaws tired from laughing.

 **Vietnam's POV**

 _12:40 AM_

It was late. My companion and I were tired. He went to switch to the less brighter light. The dark red ones. I was sitting, leaning on the wall of the bed.

The next moment I knew, the world was black. Then I heard something, probably a riding crop or some sort. I was pinned down. On a chair. I couldn't move my hands. I felt something leathery caressing my cheekbones. It moved down to my chin. Then it's the shoulders, and the neck. My body shivered at the touch. Then it's at the back of my neck. It kept caressing over and over. Then I felt warmth near my ear. "Have you been wicked, poppet?" a voice said. Due to my instincts, I replied, "No..."

What happened next, I did not expect them to happen. I was forcefully pinned down. On the bed. I felt lips touching my shoulders, my neck, anywhere that is near my visage. Then I was put up in a sitting position. Lips started to move up and down my scar-filled back. I felt the warmth on my face. I let out tiny little moans.

All of a sudden, the lips touched mine. I wasn't even ready for it. The kiss was not so long. But it was soft. This was probably the first time I was kissed. No one had ever kissed me like that.

After that, I fell asleep. In his arms.

 **England's POV**

 _8:50 AM._

I opened my eyes. It was morning. Rays of warm sunlight came through the sheer and thick curtains. I turned to my left. She was sleeping, her wavy hair let loose on her pillow. She looked heavenly. I let my hand through her silky dark mane, and kissed her forehead. After a while, her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, poppet.", I greeted her. She yawned a little, "Good morning, Arthur."

We went to the balcony, sat down and enjoying the skyline , sipping warm tea with milk. "Amazing, isn't it? It's my first time being here.", Vietnam wondered. "Well, New York sure is nice..." I drifted off, with a cheeky tone. "...But it's even better with you by my side."

 _ **"...Welcome to New York,**_

 _ **It's been waiting for you..."**_

 _ **-**_ **Taylor Swift, "Welcome to New York".**

 **And that's our second one-shot!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. I made Vietnam and probably England a bit OOC, so I'm sorry. I hope that your minds are quite entertained ;)**

 **See you in the next one-shot! Please vote, comment and recommend!**

 **Louise Scott Moriarty-Holmes x.**


End file.
